marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Preston (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Shane Preston (husband) Jeff Preston (son) | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Gender2 = (current body), female in original body, male when sharing body with Deadpool | Height = Unknown | Height2 = (current body), 6'2" in Deadpool's body | Weight = Unknown | Weight2 = (current body), 210 lbs. in Deadpool's body | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (current body), bald when sharing body with DeadpoolCategory:Bald | UnusualFeatures = LMD body; formerly horribly scarred skin. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; formerly mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Posehn; Gerry Duggan; Tony Moore | First = Deadpool Vol 3 1 | Quotation = You're not the hero we want, you're the scumbag we need. | Speaker = Agent Preston | QuoteSource = Deadpool Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = After Captain America was mocked by the press for killing a zombie Harry Truman brought back from death by a necromancer along other former presidents, Agent Preston of S.H.I.E.L.D. was tasked by her superior to find someone whose reputation was bad enough it wouldn't be tarnished for "re-killing" former leaders of the nation. After Deadpool successfully stopped a rampaging Franklin Roosevelt zombie in New York, Preston saw in him the kind of scum they needed to stop the zombie presidents, and hired him to fulfill that job. She was killed when the zombie George Washington attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. But the Necromancer managed to prevent her consciousness from dying by using magic to place it in another body, which was Deadpool's, as his brain had "more than enough room". With the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Scott Adsit and Phil Coulson, Preston's mind was transferred from Deadpool's body into a Life-Model Decoy with her appearance, however, a copy of Preston's consciousness remained in Wade's mind. | Powers = Life-Model Decoy : As Preston's mind is housed in a Life-Model Decoy, she possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: *'Superhuman Strength:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy is superhumanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Speed:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy construction makes him very durable. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can exert itself well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Agility:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Quick Repair:' The nanites in his body give a Life-Model Decoy a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. . As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. :*'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. :*'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. :*'Extended Longevity:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future . Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by Thanos, to be unable to die. :*'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. Recently Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under mind control of Shadow King. Possession Resistance: Similiar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. *'Peak human Strength:' Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs. but no more than 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When she was sharing Deadpool's body and took control of it, the pupils of his eyes appeared. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male/Female Characters Category:Shared body characters